chaleur
by Devangel-black rose
Summary: heero aime mais il n'a pas le droit. besoin de sa chaleur. encore un résumé merdique désolée!


Et ses mains, partout, sur lui, sa peau, son visage, en lui

Auteur : Devangel

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : torture mentale d'Heero cette fois.

Disclamer : pas à moi mais je fais une collecte pour une mèche de Duo. Qui est partant ?

Court !

Un grand merci à Iroko ; mini-yuya ; Anaxarete-Amaurea ; Shini-cat ; Yaone-kami ; Artemis-Trismegiste ; Tyanilisha et marina kaede elric-yuy pour leurs reviews ! ça m'a fait très plaisir !

chaleur

Et ses mains, partout, sur lui, sa peau, son visage, en lui. Et sa bouche dans son cou, sur la sienne, si douce, violente, pleine de plaisir retenu. Et la douleur toujours présente, un peu puis le plaisir, elle se noie dedans, comme une vague, un soleil qui réchauffe de l'intérieur, ça brûle, ça fait du bien. Ses cris, ses gémissements, à lui, son regard, je m'y noie, je me cambre, je ne sais pas si c'est bien mais je ne peux pas m'en passer. Je ne peux plus. Plus maintenant, pas après lui, sa peau, sa bouche, ses mains, sa voix. Juste de la chaleur, un peu, pour réchauffer, faire fondre la glace en moi, pour combler le vide autrement qu'avec des larmes retenues. Se laisser aller, avoir des sentiments, du plaisir, c'est pas bien mais je ne peux plus faire autrement. Ça coule, sur moi, en moi, il retombe, s'écarte. La chaleur repart.

Sortir du lit, dans la salle de bain. La lame, deux traits d'un côté. Ses mains. Un de l'autre. Sa bouche. Un autre. Sa langue. Un pour chaques cris. De nouveau ça coule. De nouveau c'est chaud. Mais c'est un chaud qui fait mal. Un chaud qui reste froid à l'intérieur. Ça fait mal aussi. Plus mal, pas de plaisir pour s'y noyer. Mais il le faut.

_Un soldat n'a pas de sentiments._

J'en ai eu. Encore une fois, je ne le voulais pas. Pas au début.

Mais je ne peux plus m'en passer. Seul la mort le pourra. Tellement ironique. Il est la mort. Je n'ai pas le droit de le désirer. Pas le droit. Un soldat obéit. Je suis le soldat parfait. Je n'ai pas obéis.

_Un soldat n'a pas de sentiments._

On m'interdit de le désirer. Alors je fais plus que le désirer. Je l'aime. Il faut mourir. Je dois obéir. Un autre trait. Vertical. Il le faut. Si je meurs, je resterai avec lui. Il est la mort. Si je meurs, je n'éprouve plus de sentiments. C'est la seule solution. Il faut mourir.

_Un soldat n'a pas de sentiments._

C'est interdit. Un soldat fait la guerre, il tue, torture, espionne, vole. Il n'aime pas. Je le veux encore. Tes mains, ta bouche. Encore. Combler le vide. Avoir chaud. Te voler un peu de chaleur. Un voleur qui se fait voler. Un soldat qui désobéit. Je veux t'aimer je veux t'aimer je veux t'aimer je veux t'aimer je veux t'aimer. Je veux encore ton corps en moi. Ça fait plus mal que le reste. Ce besoin si difficile à combler. Je te veux. Je veux tes bras, ta sécurité, tes sourires. Je suis prétentieux. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut mourir.

_Un soldat n'a pas de sentiments._

_Il faut écouter ses sentiments._

Non c'est faux ! Je ne peux pas. Pas l'entraînement, encore. Etre à tes côtés. Pas de souffrance. J'en ai le droit. Non. La petite fille… le petit chien. Je n'ai pas le droit. Je dois souffrir. Je ne sais plus. Que dois-je faire ? Je dois mourir, je dois vivre, je dois t'aimer… dis-moi ! Je ne sais pas je ne sais pas je ne sais pas je ne sais pas je ne sais pas je ne sais pas je ne sais pas. Je dois…

_Un soldat n'a pas de sentiments._

_Il faut écouter ses sentiments._

_Tu es le soldat parfait. Accomplis tes missions même si tu dois mourir._

_Tu dois vivre._

_Tu n'existe que pour la guerre._

_Essaye d'être heureux._

_Tu dois tuer._

_Tu es perdu grand frère ?_

Je dois…vivre. Pour accomplir ma mission. Pour être heureux.

Je veux vivre pour être auprès de toi.

Il le faut…

Mais le sang. Il coule. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Il y en a beaucoup. Toi aussi tu en as autant ?

Je ne sais pas comment faire. Comment vivre. Tu m'apprendras. Je le sais. Mais il ne faut pas mourir. Pas encore. Je ne te l'ai pas dit. Je t'aime. Tu es la mort. Tu peux m'empêcher de mourir. J'aie confiance.

Je vois ton regard paniqué. Tu appelle les autres. Je les avais oublié. Tu serre mes poignets. Mon sang ne coule plus. Quatre pleure. Il me regarde et semble me comprendre. Il peut m'entendre ? Peut-être. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu es là. Tu crie. Tu ne veux pas que je recommence. Tu me traite de baka. Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire ça ? Je ne sais plus. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es là. Je suis vivant. Je peux le dire maintenant ? Oui je peux. Je continuerai les missions, J sera content. Je serais heureux, Odin. Je ne suis plus perdu petite fille. J'ai trouvé mon chemin. Il est avec toi. C'est le même. Alors…

Ma voix est faible. Mais tu m'as entendu. Tu pleure la glace de mon cœur qui as fondu. Tu souris. C'est chaud.

-Je veux vivre. Tu m'apprendras ? Avec toi…je peux terminer ma mission.

Tu n'as pas compris la fin mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu s compris l'essentiel. Ma mission est finie. Ma toute première mission. Etre heureux. Tout va bien maintenant. La glace a fondu auprès de ta chaleur. J'entends mon cœur qui bat en harmonie avec le tien.

Je t'aime.

**Owari**


End file.
